Draco Malfoy and the Deadly Task Pt 1
by bubblesfish
Summary: Draco is off to Hogwarts. He's been given a task to complete by the Dark Lord himself and plans to follow through. However, will a change of heart occur when he starts to get just a bit too close to his nemesis? Or will it only fuel his desire to succeed?


**AN:** My first fanfic, it is Draco x Harry yaoi/slash, I hope you enjoy it :D let me know if you think it's good enough for me to write more~! The roles may change later on if I continue hehe.

Rated M due to sexual content

Italic content is conversation found in the actual book HP & The Half Blood Prince, Chapter 8. However it's edited to Draco's PoV

* * *

><p>As was always the case in Malfoy Manor, Draco sat to the left of the table Head and ate alone. However today, the absence of his Father was not due to his usual ignorance to being a true Father, instead it was due to the tall pale skinned mans' incarceration in Azkaban. Even though the blonde boy knew that his Fathers' stay in the prison would not be for long, still he could not shake the extreme sense of loss which entered his heart now that both his parents were not merely neglecting their duties, but instead were apart from him thanks to the reasons of the impending war. He had not spoken to his Mother since their trip to Madam Malkins and despite the fact she had promised that she would be there to accompany him to the station, he had no intentions of waiting to see if she actually held true to her word. His Mother, Narcissa, was a quiet woman and rarely, in fact, never, showed the motherly affection that most muggle parents did with their offspring. Perhaps it was these small things too which added to the inherited hatred of muggles he held and all related to them.<p>

Two bug-eyed House Elves clad in white towelling with gold thread trimming, came to remove the breakfast dishes. (Despite the inferiority of the servant creatures, the House of Malfoy would never have House Elves working with filth covered garments. Just in case they happened to be seen.) He rose from his seat and pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa..." he murmured and the solid oak trunk with a mahogany finish floated ahead of him as he headed to the awaiting car. Pulling on his black cloak he lowered his head and got inside ordering the driver to: "Hurry up and get me to the station you idiot."

A mere couple of hours later Draco was seated on the train surrounded by a bunch of fellow Slytherin students. The door to the compartment opened and Zabini entered. He seemed to have some difficulty with the door for a few moments, soon landing exageratedly in Goyle's lap. Draco grew increasingly irritated at the kerfuffle and Pansy's constant stroking of his well kept hair. He stopped short of cursing the lot of them though, when he spotted a trainer fly up past him, soon vanishing from view again, unseen by the snarling Zabini and Goyle, unseen by everyone but him in fact. He smirked inwardly.

_"So, Zabini," said Draco, "what did Slughorn want?"_

_"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Zabini, who was still glowering at Goyle. "Not that he managed to find many."_

_This information did not please Draco in the slightest, the fact that he, a pureblood had not been asked to attend was proposterous. "Who else had he invited." he demanded._

_"McLaggen from Gryffindor," said Zabini._

_"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry," said Draco._

_"Someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw,"_

_"Not him, he's a prat!" Pansy interrupted fiercely._

_"and Longbottom, Potter, and that Weasley girl," finished Zabini._

_Draco sat up very suddenly, knocking Pansy's hand aside as though swatting an irritating bug._

_"He invited Longbottom?"_

_"Well, I assume so, as Longbottom was there," said Zabini indifferently._

_"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" Draco mused, Zabini merely shrugged. "Potter, precious Potter, obviously he wanted a look at 'the Chosen One'," Draco sneered slightly, "but that Weasley girl! What's so special about her?"_

_"A lot of boys like her," said Pansy, and Draco could tell she was watching him out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction. "Even you think she's good-looking, don't you, Blaise? And we all know how hard you are to please!"_

_"I wouldn't touch a filthy little blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," said Zabini coldly, and Pansy looked pleased._

_Draco sank back across her lap and allowed her to resume the stroking of his hair while he lost himself in thought._

_"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste." he said finally, "Maybe he's going a bit senile. Shame, my father always said he was a good wizard in his day. My father used to be a bit of a favorite of his. Slughorn probably hasn't heard I'm on the train, or-"_

_"I wouldn't bank on an invitation," interrupted Zabini. "He asked me about Notts father when I first arrived. They used to be old friends, apparently, but when he heard he'd been caught at the Ministry he didn't look happy, and Nott didn't get an invitation, did he. I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."_

_Draco's expression showed obvious anger for a moment but he forced out a singularly humorless laugh and continued; "Well, who cares what he's interested in. What is he, when you come down to it? Just some stupid teacher." Draco yawned ostentatiously. "I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not."_

_"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year." said Pansy indignantly, ceasing grooming Malfoy at once._

_"Well, you never know," said Draco, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "I might have, er, moved on to bigger and better things."_

_Crabbe and Goyle were already gawping at Draco; apparently they had had no inkling of any plans to move on to bigger and better things._

_Even Zabini had allowed a look of curiosity to mar his haughty features. Pansy resumed the slow stroking of Malfoy s hair, looking dumbfounded._

_Enjoying the way his fellow Slytherin's seemed to urge him on without saying a word, he continued, "Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it... When the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many OWLs or N.E.W.T.S anyone's got. Of course he isn't. It'll be all about the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown."_

_"And you think you'll be able to do something for him?" asked Zabini scathingly. "Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet."_

_"I've just said, haven't I. Maybe he doesn't care if I'm qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn't something that you need to be qualified for," said Draco quietly._

_Crabbe and Goyle were both sitting with their mouths open like gargoyles. Pansy was gazing down at Malfoy as though she had never seen anything so awe-inspiring._

_"I can see Hogwarts," Draco murmured finally, silently relishing the effect he had created as he pointed out of the blackened window. "We'd better get our robes on."_

_There was a quiet gasp as Goyle grabbed his trunk down and Draco looked at the rack above him. Frowning slightly. His suspicions had definitely been confirmed..._

_At last, with a final lurch, the train came to a halt. "You go on ahead. I want to check something" Draco said to the others, taking his time with his robe and waiting until the compartment was completely empty. He headed for the end of the carriage, looking out and watching as the students drifted down the platform before returning to the compartment and pulling the blinds down. He clicked open his trunk..._

"Petrificus Totalus!" he said suddenly, wand pointed at the rack. As he had expected, a tall yet slim, black haired bespectacled male fell from the rack with a loud thud, his knees were raised, and eyes slightly wide as he stared up at Draco, unable to move. "I thought it was you Potter." he spat, a sly grin on his face as he looked at the defensless male. His silver eyes gleamed dangerously. "The Chosen One... you don't look so special now..." he sneered and then licked his lips lightly. "How about I make it so you can't even look me in the eye again~? Mr. Boy Who Lived." he gave a cruel chuckle, leaning down and tracing his thumb over Potter's lips. Knowing that if he could, the raven-haired male would most likely bite his thumb right off. He stood to his full height, (he'd grown a few inches over the Summer) and using his foot kicked Harry so that his petrified body rolled to crouching position, ass in the air. He was unsure what possessed him to want to punish Potter in such a way, he knew this was far beyond the whole 'teaching him a lesson for snooping' thing, but his hand was already yanking the slender male's pants down to reveal the rear end of his nemesis. It was as though his mind were taken over, even though it was Potter. Potter! Who he hated with a passion, his cock was already growing, causing his pants to feel restrictive and tight.

"Sorry Potter... but it looks like I'll have to after all..." he said, unable to stop himself from unzipping his pants. He sucked two slender fingers before thrusting them into Potter's back passage. Despite the spell cast over him, the tight notch was still warm and accomodating as he squeezed his fingers into him. Stretching and pushing until he couldn't hold back any longer. His large manhood hovered at the entrance to his enemy for the briefest of moments before he plunged his thick rod into him agressively.

A groan escaped him, "Damnit Potter your tight..." he murmured and licked his lips, "I know you'd be crying out if you could~" he teased and continued thrusting wildly into the dark haired male. His cock throbbing and twitching inside of the tight canals, until finally he spilled his seed into the other and with a lick of his lips, pulled out. "Oh dear~ I got carried away." Draco laughed cruelly and yanked his trousers up. Zipping them. He then pulled up Potter's trousers and fixed the male's clothes before covering him once again with the invisibility cloak. With a final laugh of triumph he jumped from the train onto the platform, bringing his trunk with him as he watched it starting to depart.

"Smell ya later Potter." he spat and went to rejoin his Slytherin cronies.


End file.
